


stop and stare

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Clingy And Affectionate Boyfriends, Disgustingly Domestic ChanSoos, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gorgon Do Kyungsoo, Gratuitous Amounts Of Cuddling, High Sugar Content Warning, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mentions of Magical Racism, Offhand Mentions of Snake Genitalia, Paralysis, Slice of Life, Weird Nerd Pillow Talk, sex banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: "I mean, it could be worse," Chanyeol hums absently, one arm slung around his boyfriend's waist, his face pressed into Kyungsoo's side, his fluffy head tucked under one arm in full cuddle mode, "you could have snake dicks."





	stop and stare

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt #128!! title taken from stop and stare by onerepublic
> 
> to the mods: thanks for putting up w my late ass and for hosting this fest!! you guys have done So Good and i hope the fest goes swimmingly <3<3<3
> 
> to my prompter: so uh this is kind of just a big pile of tooth-rotting domestic fluff. hope you weren't hoping for plot bc it's only soft chansoos here, friends! thanks for leaving this amazing prompt and letting me make all this gross established relationship bliss come into existence ~~ i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> kyungsoo's snakes here are asian vine snakes, if you want a mental image! they've got really pointy heads and keyhole-shaped eyes and mild venom and are just adorable. kyungsoo doesn't fully turn people to stone because he's not Full Gorgon and his powers are comparatively weaker due to his half-human heritage. he just kind of paralyses people with his eyes, much like in real life.

 

Chanyeol wakes up underneath the blankets to a soft breath against the back of his neck, a warm body curled against his back, and faint rattling whistles in his ears.

He smiles softly, twisting around gently so as to not wake his boyfriend. Kyungsoo is dead asleep, face serene and peaceful in his slumber, his fingers crooked into half-fists and plump chapped lips slightly parted as he breathes quietly in his sleep. The scales on his skin glimmer in the soft morning light, his cheeks shining where his jade scales are dusted across them like freckles, his ears red at the tips from the cold. Coiled and curled up in the messy black nest of his hair, some framing his face, are his twelve snakes, each one slender and beautiful and vicious, their eyes shut and their forms rattling with their whistling snores.

God, Chanyeol loves him. He’s the single most stunning man he’s ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon. Every day he wakes up with Kyungsoo next to him, he has to pinch himself to check if he’s dreaming.

Kyungsoo stirs, opens his eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, looking soft and sleepy and gorgeous. And then his eyes meet Chanyeol’s, and he squeaks and his eyes flash stunning viridian and-

“Fuck, fuck, Yeol, I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo babbles, voice hoarse from sleep as he frantically pats his boyfriend’s frozen face. Chanyeol summons up enough control over his nervous system to blink his eyes twice to signal that he’s okay, and he forces his lips to try and smile and manages a little twitch.

Even the most perfect boyfriend in the world, Chanyeol reflects silently, has to come with a downside. It just so happens that Kyungsoo’s is his lack of control over his Gorgon heritage.

It’s actually not too bad this time around - the paralysis wears off after a mere thirty minutes. Kyungsoo’s been getting better at reeling in his shock responses, but Chanyeol’s dear, skittish boyfriend is far too easily jolted into activating his powers. This is just the latest in a long string of occasions on which Chanyeol has been accidentally petrified.

In fact, that’s how they met - Kyungsoo’s enchanted glasses getting knocked off his face and Chanyeol, the boy who crashed into him, leaning down and trying to offer him a hand up. Chanyeol never believed in love at first sight until he met (and was immediately frozen by) Kyungsoo. He’d spent a long three hours in the hospital, Kyungsoo at his bedside and talking to him and apologizing the entire time. The minute Chanyeol had regained control of his vocal cords he’d opened his mouth and reassured Kyungsoo that he was fine, and then proceeded to ask him to be friends. Becoming boyfriends had come a few months later, when Chanyeol finally worked up the guts to actually ask the man of his dreams out.

In any case, those thirty minutes spent frozen aren’t so bad when Chanyeol has Kyungsoo fretting over him, curled against him and arranging him into a more comfortable position to lay down in, massaging his hands and his legs (because Chanyeol’s mentioned getting pins and needles in his limbs when paralyzed), and murmuring and talking, only darting off once to start up the kettle and immediately returning to tuck himself against his side. He even remembers to put Chanyeol’s favorite chill Spotify playlist on. Getting nuzzled by his boyfriend under their heavenly soft duvet with Jhené Aiko and Yuna crooning in the background….it’s the best way to spend an early morning. He honestly has to muffle a sigh of disappointment when he can feel the beginnings of muscle control return to his body, a shiver starting from somewhere in his chest and outwards.

“G’mor’in,” Chanyeol slurs, feeling his mouth-parts finally tingle back to life, and Kyungsoo breathes out a long sigh of relief into the hollow of his neck.

“Good morning to you too, Yeol,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “Go brush your teeth, I’ll get the coffee ready, m’ sorry we’re gonna be a little late today.”

“You didn’ brush y’r tee’f ei’her,” Chanyeol mumbles, lifting one half-numb arm and wrapping it around Kyungsoo’s waist, keeping him from getting up. “Don’ care if we’re la’e. Wan’ more cuddles.”

“The tutorials on this course count for thirty percent of your grade this year, Yeollie,” Kyungsoo sighs, planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead and patting his side, gently (and reluctantly) wriggling out of his boyfriend’s hold. “C’mon, you gotta get going. I’ll brush my teeth when I’ve made the coffee. Can you get up?”

Chanyeol grumbles wordlessly, but slowly rolls across the bed to follow Kyungsoo, taking the duvet with him as he goes and building, snowball-like, into a fluffy, bleary-eyed blanket burrito perched on the edge of the mattress. One arm snakes out of the front end of the roll, curling around Kyungsoo’s waist once more, fingers digging right into the spot where Kyungsoo’s most ticklish, eliciting an involuntary giggle from the half-gorgon. “M’love you. Cuddles.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says, soft, tender, his smile brighter than the sunrise out the window. “Love you, you oaf. You’ll have time for cuddles after we hustle to uni.”

“Hate when you’re all reas’nable,” Chanyeol grumbles again, but manages to pry himself out from the sheets eventually. Kyungsoo rewards him with gentle kisses and soft touches all through their morning routine.

 

-

  


One of the great tragedies of having a Gorgon boyfriend - Chanyeol can never sneak up on him for surprise hugs, thanks to his snakes lending him three-hundred and sixty degrees of awareness. Not that bad of a deal, considering that Kyungsoo gets easily spooked (and what tends to happen when that occurs), but Chanyeol likes pouncing on people when they least expect it to smother them in affection.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, can happily take advantage of Chanyeol's bewildering lack of awareness to his own environment to swoop him into his own hugs. Such as now, on a clear afternoon in October, where Chanyeol's nursing a cup of coffee and waiting outside the cafe across town for his boyfriend to get off of his shift. The five o'clock sun is golden overhead, bathing the buildings and streets in soft warm hues, glass windows overhead sparkling and glittering, and the cold air nips at his cheeks and bare hands, though chased away by the warmth of the cup cradled in his hands. Autumn's cool touch is showing its work, from the sanguine red-golds of the leaves on the trees to the creeping chill, pervasive in the air and in the cloudless skies, evident in the jackets and long-sleeved wear of the pedestrians all around.

Chanyeol takes it all in with half-sleepy eyes, barely feeling the cold with his own internal fire keeping him warm and toasty. Winter survival is one of the best perks of having flame elemental blood, in Chanyeol’s humble opinion - it really cuts down on clothes shopping. And the inherited fire magic stuff is cool too. Would be more fun if Chanyeol was any better at magic, but-

He squeaks and jumps a little as two arms wrap around his torso from behind and tug him backwards, nearly losing his balance and leaning back into the person hugging him. From the hisses he can hear and the face smooshed in between his shoulder blades, though, Chanyeol knows just who it is.

"Soo, babe, I'm gonna fall-"

"Sorry," Kyungsoo mumbles, easing up on his hold and letting Chanyeol steady himself, carefully grip his cup of coffee and twist around in his hold until they're facing each other. His scales, jade and iridescent in the sunlight, makes his cheeks practically shimmer, and his thick wire-framed glasses sit so perfectly on the bridge of his nose, his emerald eyes shining through the lenses. He's got the dark blue beanie on again, the soft wool one that his snakes absolutely love in the colder months, and his soft dark locks spill out from underneath it, his snakes likely coiled up underneath, judging from the soft hissing noises coming from the beanie. His lips, though, are downturned ever-so-slightly, that telltale sign of distress.

"What happened, babe?" Chanyeol asks, worried, tucking Kyungsoo's head under his chin to fully encase him in his embrace. His boyfriend melts into his arms, his snakes peeking out from their beanie haven and rubbing up against Chanyeol's bare neck and shoulders, drinking in his body warmth, sweet relief from the autumnal cool. The smell of coffee clings strong to his hair, thick and bitter, mixed with the faint scent of sweat and the passionfruit shampoo he loves, and the smell of the lavender softener that they've been using for their laundry for the past month.

"Heater stopped workin' halfway thru my shift. And I nearly petrified a customer again," Kyungsoo mumbles. "I wasn't looking 'n I was tired and I took off my glasses to clean 'em and - she was so loud and out of _nowhere_ , I could barely rein it in. Miracle she didn't get frozen."

"But you didn't petrify her," Chanyeol reminds him, sneaking one hand under the hem of Kyungsoo's thick jacket to rub soothingly against his soft cotton undershirt, willing more of his power into his palm to help chase away the lethargy of the cold. "You held it in, didn't you? You've got your control, Kyungsoo. It's alright."

"But I'm just as shitty with my powers as I was three months ago," Kyungsoo chokes out. His snakes make discontented noises, and his fingers curl into Chanyeol's sides, wound tight. "All these months and all this time, and I'm still not improving. I hate this. I hate waking up and freezing you by accident and making us both late for class. I hate having to constantly be paranoid and on edge and, have people staring at me, and-" He dissolves into a frustrated little snarl, burying his face against Chanyeol's chest and muffling his voice into soft cable-knit wool. "Fuck."

"Babe, stop beating yourself up. You just need a little more time to get the hang of things than most." Chanyeol tugs the beanie back and presses a kiss against the top of his head, against Kyungsoo's scalp, a few snakes rising up to press back against his cheeks and hiss softly. A frown pulls at his lips. "Did someone make a Gorgon comment again."

The silence he gets is more than answer enough. Chanyeol has to bite down on the rage sparking in the pit of his stomach at the very thought that someone had the nerve to insult Kyungsoo, quiet and stoic and melt-in-your-mouth sweet Do Kyungsoo, for the fact that he has scales on his skin and snakes in his hair. He bites down on his own lip instead. "You should have stonefaced them."

"Wasn't the same person," Kyungsoo mutters, "and they didn't. Say it to my face. I just overheard it." A snake hisses softly and slithers down to touch Kyungsoo's cheek, butting soothingly against skin.

"If you can pick them out of a crowd I'll go and fight them right now," Chanyeol says, gravely, bringing a little smile from Kyungsoo's lips. "Seriously! Look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me who they are so I can go obliterate them for this disrespect."

"Don't need you to go land yourself in jail for my honour, but thanks for the offer."

"I'd get myself a life sentence if it was for you." Chanyeol intones, eyes so dead serious Kyungsoo can't help but giggle at the sight.

"But then I'd be sad because _you'd_ be in prison for the rest of your life," Kyungsoo retorts, grinning, "Imagine me, all lonely in our apartment, with a bed too big for me alone, crying sadly as I look at your pictures. Then a jump cut to you in your cell, looking at a tattered photo of me, and shedding a single tear-"

" _Nooooo_ ," Chanyeol wails, breaking character and babbling, tightening his arms around Kyungsoo and rocking back and forth, his boyfriend's giggles vibrating against his ribcage and snakes brushing against his neck. "Don't be sad! I'll break out of jail for you, and we can go on the run from the law, and kiss each other as we jump off of a bridge, all dramatic, and then fake our deaths and change our names and go live in a peaceful town by the sea and live together happily ever after."

Kyungsoo snorts. "This sounds like the plot of a shitty action movie. Or a really long fanfic. You sure you wanna subject us to that kind of bad writing?"

"Are you calling my plot bad writing?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo says, laughing as Chanyeol huffs dramatically and looks off into the distance.

"My efforts, unappreciated. My love, unrequited. Truly, life is tragedy."

"You're literally holding me in your arms right now, you asshole," Kyungsoo grins, reaches up and places a hand on Chanyeol's cheek to turn him back to face him, and cranes his neck up to plant a kiss on Chanyeol's lips. His sighs are low and saccharine as Chanyeol tenderly licks into his mouth, the little fork in the tip of his tongue brushing against Chanyeol's lips and dragging a shudder out of the taller, the scales dusted across his cheeks ticklish against Chanyeol's as always, his frames bumping against Chanyeol's nose and coming a little askew. And his snakes, ever familiar to this routine, reach over and brush against his cheeks, his forehead, his hair, touch-hungry and warmth-starved.

"It's cold, I'm tired, and you're going to have to serve as space heater until I feel vaguely human again," Kyungsoo hums, the vibrations of his tenor voice humming against Chanyeol's lips for a moment before he pulls away. "I hope you weren't planning on getting anything done for a few hours."

"Well, I do plan on doing _you_ -" Chanyeol begins, cut off by his boyfriend's hand immediately shooting into his side, punching a low 'oof' out of him but failing to wipe off the sleazy little smirk already on his lips. The smirk widens into a full grin at the sight of Kyungsoo's frown, betrayed by the red lighting up his jade-scaled cheeks. "You're blushing!"

"Shut up," Kyungsoo mumbles, tone verging on what is, for Kyungsoo, practically a whine.

"Cute, flustered, snake boyfriend," Chanyeol coos, earning yet another pinch from his boyfriend, but continuing on completely undeterred. "You turn so red talking about it now, but when we're actually doing it, you're way less-"

"We are in _public_ , you flaming disgrace," Kyungsoo hisses - and isn't his word choice just the most appropriate thing, with how his cheeks are so red he's practically on fire. "Can we just get going for home before we traumatise the normal people any further."

He does have a point, considering the curious patrons peering out the glass windows of the cafe at them, but it's not like Chanyeol really cares what they think when he's got Kyungsoo with him. But Chanyeol loves his boyfriend, so he sniffs, and tucks Kyungsoo into a one-armed hold, coffee cup still precariously perched in his other hand. "They're just jealous that I get to hold my cute boyfriend in my arms and they don't."

"Less showing off, more walking, chatterbox," Kyungsoo snipes, but the look on his face is soft, and the way he leans into Chanyeol's side and winds an arm round his waist even more so. "You're lucky I love you."

He squeaks when Chanyeol leans over and plants a warm kiss on his head. "I really am," Chanyeol hums, and grins at how Kyungsoo blushes harder and tightens his grip on Chanyeol's hip. "The luckiest around."

 

-

 

Kyungsoo in winter is one of the cutest Kyungsoos of all, in Chanyeol's humble opinion. The cold months make his boyfriend's Gorgon side sleepy and docile, and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn't find sleep-mussed droopy-eyed Kyungsoo cute as all hell.

But the real bonus that Chanyeol absolutely loves is just how incredibly clingy Kyungsoo gets. Not that Kyungsoo isn't soft and affectionate the rest of the time - but Kyungsoo does have a touch threshold normally, and he likes to have his own bubble of space as well. But during winter, all of that gets thrown out of the window, because it's chilly as hell and all Kyungsoo wants to do is seek out the nearest heat source and bury himself in it. Chanyeol’s flame elemental blood and high body temperatures come in very handy in the cold months for his boyfriend's benefit. (And for Chanyeol's own, because god, does he love having Kyungsoo against him skin-to-skin, no matter the occasion.)

The first snowfall in the city has arrived when Chanyeol staggers back home after an afternoon lecture, the winter sun already nearly sunk below the horizon and the streets being rained on by fine white powder snow. There's specks of white clinging to Chanyeol's jacket and beanie, not to mention the white caked on the soles of his boots, but he carefully strips all those off and hangs them up to dry as soon as he enters their apartment. It's surprisingly empty, the living room and kitchen both cold and devoid of any presence. Chanyeol frowns. Kyungsoo should be back home from the cafe by now.

The light seeping out from the bedroom door tips him off as to Kyungsoo's presence. His footfalls are quiet thuds on the wooden floor, and their door creaks softly as he eases it open, peering in.

Half the lights are still on, casting the Kyungsoo-sized lump cocooned in their floral-patterned duvet in warm tones, surrounded on all sides by their pillows and Chanyeol’s extensive collection of Rilakkuma plushies, one pillow laid over his head, fully obscuring him from view. Kyungsoo’s snakes stir before he does, awoken at the sound of their bedroom door, poking out and flicking their tongues as Chanyeol closes the door behind him and pads over to their bedside.

The pillow shifts off of the half-gorgon as he raises his head a little, jade-dusted cheeks shimmering, emerald eyes peeking out bright from under the covers - Chanyeol braces himself -

He blinks, sleepily, lashes fluttering once, twice, thrice. “You’re late,” he says. “‘M cold. C’mere.”

The elder exhales slowly, a bubble of pride and joy bursting in his chest. Kyungsoo’s control is getting better day by day. “You don’t like it when I get into bed with my outside clothes still on, though,” Chanyeol points out quietly, a smile blooming on his face as he sits down on the edge of the mattress. “Is that my bee Rilakkuma you’re cuddling? Am I being replaced?”

“Don’t care, ‘s cold,” Kyungsoo mumbles. He lets out a yawn, cloudy nictitating membranes flashing over his half-lidded eyes reflexively. “Your bears smell like you. Hurry up ‘n get in.”

Chanyeol obeys, quickly peeling off his outer pair of pants (because even if Kyungsoo's not protesting now, he usually doesn't like it) and crawls under the duvet, quickly slinking closer and reaching out so that Kyungsoo's tucked into his arms. Kyungsoo sighs softly when he's finally fully pressed flush against Chanyeol, squirming a little and shifting his limbs to get as much skin-on-skin contact with his boyfriend as possible, tucking his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck and laying one whole leg over Chanyeol’s legs. His snakes wriggle slightly, shifting around to find the warmest possible napping positions, letting out little hisses as a few weakly fight for the best spots. They settle down quickly, and for a few moments there's nothing but their soft breaths, their twin heartbeats, and the faint hum of the radiator in the corner.

"Class w's good?" Kyungsoo asks, muffled into the cotton of Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol hums in assent and nods, kissing the top of Kyungsoo's head. A snake leans in and flicks its tongue against his cheek.

"Lecturer was the fun one today, Mr. Kim. I wrote down all his jokes. He's got some good dad joke material in there."

"Speak not ‘f dad jokes ‘n this house," Kyungsoo mutters absently, nosing away from Chanyeol's neck and tugging the collar of Chanyeol's shirt down a little to butt his face against his collarbones, his snakes all spreading out in this new position and actually trying to fit down the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. "Mmmm. Has 'nyone ever tol' you. You're a furnace."

“You do. All the time. I feel used,” Chanyeol jokes quietly, mock-pouting as he tugs Kyungsoo in just a little bit closer, working one hand up the back of Kyungsoo's hoodie so he can splay his palm flat against the scales along the back of his spine and delight in the drowsy, content little coo his boyfriend makes. “You’re just dating me because it cuts down on our heating bills,”

“‘M dating you ‘cause you’re hot,” Kyungsoo mumbles near inaudibly, his voice resounding against Chanyeol’s chest, eyes falling fully shut. He arches his back and twists, contorting himself to push back into Chanyeol's touches as much as possible, his snakes making raspy pleased sounds as they rub their scales together. “Nice ‘n warm ‘n hot. ‘N because I love you.”

Chanyeol nearly melts into a puddle on the spot, honestly. Words attempt to leave his throat, but come out as strangled little squeaks, choked up by the big block in his windpipe by the name of Intense Romo Full Homo Boyfriend Feels. How is Kyungsoo so fucking cute. He settles for winding his arms tighter round his boyfriend's torso and sliding one foot between Kyungsoo's legs to tangle around his ankle, finally managing a "love you too” after several minutes of internal squealing.  
  
Kyungsoo makes a faint, sleepy noise of affection in response, lips twitching faintly, snakes all curled up and slumbering already. Chanyeol presses his lips shut and presses them against Kyungsoo's delicate eyelids, and then the tip of his nose, gentle as can be. Outside the window, the snowflakes fall down, covering the city streets and roofs in freezing white, but here, under the covers, entwined warm and safe with his boyfriend, Chanyeol closes his eyes and drifts off.  


-

 

 

“ _God_ ,” Kyungsoo says, stuttering, voice cracking around a whimper as his rim stretches open, Chanyeol on his elbows above him gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows in concentration as he slides in slow, slow, slow, inching past clenching muscle into slick tighttighttight heat. His snakes are a writhing mess in his hair, slithering all over the pillow and tangling Kyungsoo’s dark locks, long enough to warrant a trip to the salon and definitely enough for his snakes to mess with. His skin is slick with sweat, the dim warm light of their bedside table casting the half-gorgon in gold, washing jade scales out to emerald and pink blush to fiery copper.

“Y-you okay?” Chanyeol rasps, blinking wetly, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and collecting at his chin. “Too much? D’you need more stretching? Lube?”

“A little more lube,” Kyungsoo mumbles. His nictitating membranes slide over his eyes and back in a flash, doing little to dispel the glazed look they hold. “I’m stretched j-just fuckin’ fine, have more faith in yourself, will you?”

“Hard to have faith in myself when the health and safety of your ass is in my actual hands,” Chanyeol jokes, reaching for the lube bottle at the side, wincing a little as Kyungsoo tightens up slightly from the motion. “It’s like. Y’know, if someone asked you to hold a priceless artifact in your hands and take care of it. Like the Crown Jewels. Or a baby bird? Except, like, sexy, which sounds wrong-”

Kyungsoo sighs, guttural, too-resigned, too-fond. “Stop _talking_ and slap the slime on your dick so we can get _going_ ,”

“Slime? I mean if you really wanted to _slime_ it up there’s always your mouth- ” Chanyeol smirks, then chokes on his own spit as Kyungsoo deliberately clamps down around the dick inside him with all of the muscle that he can muster.

“If you’re quite done,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Very done,” Chanyeol squeaks, and uncaps the lube.

The fiery side of his heritage comes in weirdly useful in bed, Chanyeol's long-discovered - for lube-warming purposes, primarily, and on occasion, sexy massages. And Kyungsoo never sighs more contently than when he's getting worked open by Chanyeol's warm fingers or when he's inside Chanyeol's allegedly very tight and warm ass. Thankfully Chanyeol's powers aren't exactly strong enough for him to have any of the accidents that more powerful flame-blooded people seem to have on the forum posts - ranging from accidental masturbation burns to hurting their partners when they get too worked up. The worst Kyungsoo's ever had to get from him is a slight friction burn on the inside of his thighs from intercrural sex right after Chanyeol had gotten back from a real shitty day.  
  
The worst Chanyeol's gotten from Kyungsoo, of course, is accidental mid-coital petrification.

"Fuck, why're you so - _hhhnn_ \- fuckin' - _long_ ," Kyungsoo bites out, voice barely more than a few shuddering breaths as Chanyeol tosses the lube to the side and presses in slow and steady to the hilt.  
  
"I mean," Chanyeol manages, voice like gravel, “that’s so we fit togeth - together, y’know. You’re thick and I’m long. Matching pair.”

“You’re t-talking about our dicks like,” Kyungsoo says, cracking a grin, wiggling slightly so he sinks down, a little deeper, a little more full, making his lashes flutter and sweat well up around his temples, “they, they’re some kinda package deal at, at some department store.”

“Exactly,” Chanyeol snorts, breath hitched with laughter and mind-melting arousal both. “D-dildo box set, f’r all your needs. Fits all sizes and holes, save yourself five whole bu-ucks, it’s a _steal_.”

"Our dicks as a combo out - out of a whole range, what an honour," Kyungsoo says, attempting some level of dryness and failing, too wrecked and breathless with lust to manage a facade over raw need.  
  
"Even better combo is my dick in your ass," Chanyeol leers, bringing a stuttered laugh out of the boy under him.  
  
"Live demo right here, right now, and we'll write a b-blog review later," Kyungsoo reaches up and hooks his arms round the human’s neck, gently dragging him down further to lay against him more comfortably, whimpering as the cock stuffed up him shifts with the movement. "I'd give the LOEY a solid - solid 8 out of 10, nice 'n filling, but a bit too quick to the finish line."  
  
"Will you ever let that _go_ ," Chanyeol groans, tucking his face into Kyungsoo's neck and pouting. A snake comes down and gently flicks its tongue against the human’s nose, licking up a little stripe of sweat. "It was my first time!! And you were - and still are - _super_ hot!! T’was too much for my poor overwhelmed virgin ass to take, okay."  
  
"I'm going to bring it up when we’re old and gray so your kids never forget how their dad took exactly sixty-one seconds to cream himself the first time," Kyungsoo chuckles, nuzzling Chanyeol's forehead and kissing him gently to appease him. "Hhhh. Think 'm good now. You can go, babe. See if this round earns you a full score."  
  
"You're gonna give me performance anxiety," Chanyeol whines, and starts thrusting, and neither of them have very many words to spare after that. Slick sounds and soft, needy sounds bounce off the walls of their bedroom, mixed with the slapping of skin on skin and their mingling breaths. It's easy, coming together like this - they've been together long enough to have gotten to know each other's bodies, each other's curves and edges and sensitive spots and imperfections - when Kyungsoo moans in that high cut-off pitch that means _go harder_ , when Chanyeol quivers and tucks his head into Kyungsoo's neck that means _touch him please_. Little things that get easier every time, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo becoming more fluent in each other day by day.  
  
Kyungsoo keens in bliss as his boyfriend manages to thrust in just right, hitting a perfect angle to strike his sweet spot and make him shudder from head to toe, waves washing over him and sending him higher and higher with each motion they make together. Chanyeol grits his teeth, thrusts in harder again, trying to recreate it, and Kyungsoo arches so prettily in response, throwing one arm out to the side as he moans - and then yelps, as his elbow hits the errant lube bottle right on the funny bone and his entire body jolts with the shock of it and his snakes flare up and his eyes _flash_ \-- Chanyeol’s knees buckle and his elbows give way --  
  
Aaaand Chanyeol’s frozen. For fuck's sakes. At least he can move his eyes?  
  
"Fuck," Kyungsoo whispers, eyes wide, that eerie green glow dissipating, leaving growing horror in their place. "Oh fuck, babe, shit, 'm sorry, oh my god-"  
  
_It's okay,_ Chanyeol wants to tell him, but his vocal cords aren't exactly cooperating with his brain at the moment, so he's left statue-like and helpless to keep his boyfriend from fretting, and a useless deadweight atop him as Kyungsoo tries to wiggle out from under him to no avail. The petrification hasn’t exactly numbed the nerves to his dick, so that just makes Kyungsoo squirming even more awkward. His snakes crane up to press themselves against Chanyeol, trying their best to soothe in clear apology.  
  
Finally, Kyungsoo manages to heave Chanyeol’s limp form off of him, rolling him to the side, and flopping half-over him, head pillowed on Chanyeol’s chest. "Why're you so _heavy_ ," Kyungsoo huffs, eyebrows furrowed, settling back down. "God. I'll just. I give up, I'll just stay here. Your dick's still way up, by the way. This is. Not the way I wanted to make my boyfriend hard," Kyungsoo jokes weakly to try and bleed away some of the tension.

The whole situation is, in retrospect, very very funny, but Chanyeol can’t really lean into the humour as much when he can visibly see Kyungsoo’s throat tighten and his eyes droop in his self-flagellation. Chanyeol wants to wrap him in the tightest warmest hug and kiss him until the tightness around his eyes bleeds away. Damn it, if he could just _move_. He settles for blinking as expressively as he possibly can, trying to convey _hey-it's-not-your-fault, i-love-you_ , and _I-can-see-you-beating-yourself-up-right-now-Stop-It_ through his eyes alone, still futilely struggling to move his limbs.

It's a difficult feat, but from the way Kyungsoo seems to relax a little when their eyes meet, he’s hopeful it’s coming through. “‘M sorry ‘bout all this,” Kyungsoo murmurs, doing his best to arrange Chanyeol’s limbs so that he’s laid out more comfortably, moving his arms and legs so they’re stretched out and not cramped up, stuffing a pillow nicely to support his head and neck. “Should’ve taken more precautions. Though this isn’t exactly a scenario you think about. I mean, my goddamn funny bone?” Kyungsoo huffs. “Of all things to cockblock us. The fucking lube bottle. We could have been having some amazing sex, for want of a bottle of Durex.”

His nose scrunches up a little as he makes a displeased face, and god, Chanyeol wants to kiss him so bad. Gorgon powers are _homophobic_.

Kyungsoo sighs. “I hope this one doesn’t last too long. Till then, I guess we’re stuck like this, huh? Boner central for an hour. Maybe less. Hopefully less.” He sighs. “That cannot be comfortable. Are you cold?” Chanyeol blinks once, slowly - no. “Okay. Feeling any motion return yet?” Another slow blink. Kyungsoo nods, absentmindedly reaching up and stroking Chanyeol’s hair. “Okay then. Do you want water when you get up? Food? I can heat up leftovers.” Preparing food would mean Kyungsoo leaving the room - Chanyeol slow blinks again.

Kyungsoo cracks a little half-smile. “Just cuddles, then?” Two quick blinks. Kyungsoo chuckles and lays down, tucking himself into Chanyeol’s side, slinging one arm over his chest, humming a soft wordless tune. They stay like this for a while, falling back into routine, Kyungsoo soothing him through the helplessness of paralysis with his warm presence and his gentle low husky voice, Kyungsoo’s snakes curling into all of the flesh they can reach and soothing him further. They’re also both still terribly, distractingly aroused, from what Chanyeol can feel pressing into his side between Kyungsoo’s legs, but it’s still within the realms of being able to handle it. It’s calm, and peaceful, and a nice way to wait out the petrification.

Then Kyungsoo shifts, and Chanyeol can feel his cock slide against his hip and fuck he’s still so turned on god _damn_ it. His cock jerks a little.

He can feel Kyungsoo’s head turn against his neck, short black hair and sinuous scaled forms brushing up against Chanyeol’s skin as he zeroes in on where Chanyeol’s dick is still flushed and stiff up.

Kyungsoo sits up, looking contemplative. Hungry, almost. "You think you can still come like this?” Kyungsoo asks, watching Chanyeol’s face as he grazes the length of Chanyeol’s still-hard cock with one finger and makes Chanyeol’s entire brain short-circuit, eyes fluttering. The half-gorgon just smirks. “Only one way to find out.”

As it turns out (several orgasms and a gradual de-petrification later) he most _definitely_ can.  


 

 

-

 

  
Among other things, sex with a gorgon (“Half-gorgon,” Kyungsoo says mildly,) can get a little weird at times. Not just because his snakes are always there and always watching, and not just because of the constant wariness you need to have to avoid petrification but also just. The little things, that come with being in love with a boy who's very much inhuman.  
  
Scales are one thing. Chanyeol can deal perfectly fine with scales. But the fact that Kyungsoo has little venomous fangs is. A little less hot than the rest of him. Like, the venom isn't deadly or anything, it's just mildly paralytic and Kyungsoo has antivenom on hand all the time, but Chanyeol does have a sense of self preservation, after all. It's always something he has in the back of his mind when they're making out, and. Well. Kyungsoo doesn't give blowjobs as much as other stuff, but, when it happens, it's something Chanyeol can't quite forget. Having a venom-numbed dick is a real, literal boner-killer in most situations, he's sure. He doesn’t wanna prove his theory the hard way.  
  
"I mean, it could be worse," Chanyeol hums absently, one arm slung around his boyfriend's waist, his face pressed into Kyungsoo's side, his fluffy head tucked under one arm in full cuddle mode, "you could have snake dicks."  
  
" _Why_ ," Kyungsoo deadpans, taking his eyes off of his phone screen for a minute to turn down to Chanyeol and give him a squinty, baleful glare through his glasses. "Why would you even consider this possibility. Please never bring up the image of me having snake genitalia ever again." His snakes hiss in a chorus, a little echo to underpin his words. Chanyeol just thinks the whole image is cute as fuck.  
  
"I'm not saying you having snake dicks would be bad!" Chanyeol protests. "Any part of your body is hot. Especially your dick, no matter how snake-y. Just, like, I'd have to research how to deal with hemipenes, and that would involve so much going through sketchy forums and reading things I never would like to read again."  
  
" _Why_ do you even know what kind of genitalia snakes _have_ ," Kyungsoo says, half-horrified, half-amused. There's a fond little smile on his lips. "This is the kind of pillow talk I get for dating a science nerd. God, I'm in love with a Wikipedia addict."  
  
"It's _interesting_ ," Chanyeol whines, "And besides, you love me being a nerd. You always give me the cutest smiles when I'm going on about my nerd stuff, y'know, don't think I haven't noticed."  
  
"Excuse me for finding you being excited over things cute," Kyungsoo says dryly. There's pink staining his cheeks now, blotching underneath the jade patches on his cheeks. "I like seeing you all... Peppy, and happy, and bright."  
  
"You think I'm cute when I'm being a nerd," Chanyeol gasps, eyes wide in faux-amazement, pressing one hand over his heart dramatically, though his pulse stutters at the soft, honest admission of affection. "You think I'm _cute_ ,"  
  
"What did you think I found you, ugly?" Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow, trying to brush it off and betrayed by the flush down his neck. Chanyeol just coos louder and even more obnoxiously.

“You _loooove_ me,” Chanyeol croons, batting his eyes and wiggling his eyebrows in the most juvenile manner possible. Yep, the look on his boyfriend’s face is definitely questioning the merits of just strangling him right now. Chanyeol counts that as a win in his book.

“You’re lucky I’m still basking in the afterglow.” Kyungsoo says dryly. He lets out the prettiest little hiss-squeak when Chanyeol leans over abruptly to blow a messy raspberry onto the soft skin of his abdomen, dancing his fingers along Kyungsoo’s sides. “You little - If you keep trying to tickle me I _will_ stoneface y-- _fuck_!!” he shrieks, dropping his phone and squirming wildly as Chanyeol skitters his hands up his boyfriend’s bare sides to reach his armpits, striking right at his weak points, the snakes hissing and writhing around in a halo of vivid green scales against the gentle gray of their pillows.

“I like seeing you laugh,” Chanyeol chirps innocently, pressing a kiss against his collarbone for good measure, chapped lips against warm scales. “Because I love you.”

“I love you too, and you are a dead man,” Kyungsoo says gravely, breathing heavily. Chanyeol’s shrieks as Kyungsoo lunges for him are going to get them noise complaints in the morning, but honestly, tussling around in the sheets flushed and bright and happy, neither of them really care.

(“You could’ve been ovoviviparous too. Carrying your gorgon babies inside you instead of laying eggs. Apparently some gorgons have that depending on species??” Chanyeol mumbles, scrolling down the page further, face lit up like a ghost by the light from his phone screen, stark against the darkness of the rest of the bedroom. “Hey, did you know the Latin name for your snakes means eye-striker? Which is appropriate, because your eyes are pretty damn _striking-_ ”

Kyungsoo blinks, bleary-eyed, and reaches over to blindly smack Chanyeol’s phone out of his hands. His snakes hiss faintly. “It’s ass ‘o clock c’n y’go to fuckin’ _sleep_ ‘lready.”

“Is it because you’re part-snake that you don’t have a gag reflex?” Chanyeol muses. Kyungsoo has to flop one whole arm over his mouth to shut him up.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonairily?s=09) if u like gay screaming and chansoo shitposting


End file.
